


Milk Run

by ghostedMinds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The milk runs out. Stiles had a dilemma. Derek plays dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Run

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic

“Seriously dude!”

Derek gave Stiles a _don’t-call-me-dude-again_ look and Stiles had to mentally pat himself on the back for his ability to read Derek’s facial expression. Then he remembered –

“Milk dude. You can’t do this. There’s barely enough milk for a bowl of cereal. There isn’t enough for a mug of cereal! You cannot leave such a small amount of milk in the carton, it’s unethical man.”  


Derek looked up from his cereal with a raised eyebrow, the _are-you-done-Stiles_ face directed at the teenager. Stiles just glares back. It was not cool to not finish the milk when there was so little left. 

“No, seriously du-” Stiles stopped mid-word word when he caught Derek’s glare. It clearly conveyed _call-me-dude-again-and-I’ll-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth_. Stiles’ jaw snapped closed before opening again. “- Derek. Derek you have to go out and buy more milk. Skinny, defenseless human requires it. And you’re the one who didn’t finish it.”

The kitchen was quiet for a minute. Stiles opened his mouth to call Derek’s name - uncomfortable with the silence and needing some response concerning his milk dilemma - when his breath caught and his heart skipped.

Looking up from his cereal through eyelashes, spoon barely hanging from his mouth, was Derek. Derek who was giving Stiles a shy but sultry look. Stiles couldn’t believe it.

Stiles. Could. Not. Believe. It.

 _The_ Derek Hale was giving Stiles a shy-sultry look over milk. Milk! And it wasn’t going away.

“Fuck. Okay, fine. Fine.” The practically empty milk carton was slammed on the counter. “I’ll get the fucking milk so stop. Just stop. Fuck.”

Derek blinked and looked down at his cereal eating another mouthful.

“Not cool Derek Hale. Not fucking cool” Stiles exclaimed before exiting the kitchen to leave the loft.  


Derek rolled his eyes, smirk on his lips as he listened to the loft door slam shut, Stiles muttering about broody, sexy werewolves playing dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)


End file.
